The Section on Molecular Genetics closed this year and the final two members of the Section, Staff Scientist Dr. David Sandstrom and postdoctoral fellow Elyssa Burg, both moved on to new positions after four months. Both of them concluded their respective research projects and brought them to publication prior to leaving. A paper by Dr. Sandstrom and several co-authors describes evidence that the Drosophila ryanodine receptor is a target of volatile anesthetics and was published in the journal Anesthesiology (Gao et al., 2013, Anesthesiology 118: 587-601). A paper by Dr. Burg and several co-authors characterized the molecular and cellular basis of a simple social behavior in Drosophila (i.e. Resource Independent Local Enhancement) and was published in the journal Genes, Brain and Behavior (Burg et al., 2013, Genes, Brain, and Behavior 12: 338-47). These two papers and the FY2012 Annual Report should be consulted for a summary of the final research conducted by the SOMG.